Dragheart Weapon
Dragheart Weapons are a card type of weapon that was introduced in DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga. Details A Dragheart Weapon is put in the Hyperspatial Zone which is next to your graveyard. You are limited to 8 cards per hyperspatial zone and they are counted separately from your main deck of 40 cards. At anytime during a duel you are allowed to look at your opponent's hyperspatial zone. A Dragheart Weapon card is two-sided, featuring the Dragheart Weapon on the lower costing side, and a Dragheart Creature on the higher costing side. When the weapon is put into battle zone, it is attached to a creature, in the same way like you would link your creatures with the God race. When this weapon side activates its Dragon Solution ability by fulfilling its conditions, you may detach and flip the weapon to its Dragheart Creature side, putting a new stronger creature into the battle zone. List of Dragheart Weapons DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga Victory Rare *VV1a Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword *V1a Perfect, Immortal Lance *V2a Evidence, Truth Gun *V3a Go To Hell, Annihilator Blade *V4a Judaina, Jurassic Hammer Uncommon *45a Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear *51a Multiply, Double Dragon Gun *57a Discald, Misfortune Demon Sickle *63a Glee Gee Horn, Passion Sword *69a Togetops, Tricera Impact Promotional *P15a/Y13, P18a/Y13 Protoheart, Galaxy Sword List of Draguners (Each Draguner creature has an ability that puts an Dragheart from your hyperspatial zone into the battle zone.) DMR-13 Dragon Solution Gaiginga Rare *13/110 Everrose, Dragon Edge *18/110 Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *25/110 Ulvorof, Dragon Edge *31/110 Glenmolt, Dragon Edge *36/110 Sasoris, Dragon Edge Common *73/110 Aries, Dragon Edge *81/110 Gambalander, Dragon Edge *90/110 Docloscal, Dragon Edge *98/110 Storas Ira, Dragon Edge *106/110 Kerosuke, Dragon Edge Rulings :'' See also: Dragheart Creature rulings '' *Q: What is a Dragheart Weapon? **A: A creature will put a Dragheart Weapon from the hyperspatial zone into the battle zone and equip it. This will give an ability to the equipped creature. *Q: Can I have a Dragheart Weapon without a creature equipped to it? **A: You can't. When a creature equipped with a Dragheart Weapon would leave the battle zone, the weapon is returned to the hyperspatial zone. *Q: There is a Dragheart Weapon in the battle zone. Can I equip it to another creature? **A: No, you can't. *Q: How do I get a Dragheart into the battle zone? **A: Cards with the Draguner race have abilities that put Dragheart cards of varying costs/civilizations into the battle zone. *Q: When the Dragheart leaves the battle zone, what happens? **A: It is returned to the owner's hyperspatial zone. It can not go to any zone other than the battle zone of the hyperspatial zone. For example, if it was to put into your hand, put it in your hyperspatial zone. *Q: When you put a Dragheart in the battle zone, can it be on the creature side? Or just the weapon side? **A: You can put a Dragheart into the battle zone on either side, as long as the card that puts it out matches the appropriate cost of that side. *Q: When a weapon was flipped over by "Dragon Solution", can it attack immediately? **A: It can as long as it was in the battle zone since the start of the turn. You couldn't if the creature was only flipped over that turn by "Dragon Solution" as it would have summoning sickness. Category:Gameplay Category:Card Type Category:Dragheart Weapon